


You are My Sunshine

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #i am protective of bucky barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Protection Squad, F/M, I just really loved the song, Song Oneshot, You Are My Sunshine, i am protective of bucky barnes, its so relaxing, probably the shortest ive ever written, sad song oneshot, the song is great and i would think bucky would think so too, this is full of fluff with a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: A Song Oneshot for Bucky





	You are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this is so much shorter than the others i’ve ever made but the song is truly near and dear to my hear and i’ve always wanteed to make a short oneshot for it. I do not own the song in anyway i just really love it. Enjoy!

 

* * *

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head and I cried_

* * *

You heard it: a crash. It shook you from your slumber. You ran towards the noise to see Steve and Sam barely holding down a very distressed Bucky. Somehow both men was thrown off and your eyes connected. You knew just from there it wasn’t the silent and brooding man you came to know. He started to walk towards you and by some weird instinct you started singing a lullaby you knew by heart. Your mother always sang you this song as a child to get rid of your nightmares and it always worked. Once you finished the song, Steve and Sam were stunned, you and Bucky were on the floor, he was already laying his head on your lap, fast asleep, looking like an angel as he had his very first peaceful sleep that night in ages. All thanks to your song.

* * *

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

* * *

 After that little accident, you made sure you would be there once he needed you. Everyone was a little scared of what might happen to you if he snaps again and that your lullaby won’t be able to save you if he does; there was no telling. There was even an issue if it was a proper song you should be singing to a soldier with severe PTSD. But you always saw it as a nice song and you were sure Bucky thought so too. He would insist on hearing the whole of it. Even though he would be already fast asleep by the sound of your melodious voice along with the calming words, you would always finish the song. You had a feeling he would wake once you stop with the piece unfinished. And he does, he always did love to hear the last lyrics. He would peek out one lazy eye, sleepy and dazed, and he'll groggily plead.  _“Please finish it, for me.”_

And you do exactly that, you finish the song for him.

* * *

  _I'll always love you and make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same_  
_But if you leave me and love another_  
_You'll regret it all some day_

* * *

 Ever since the first time you sang, Bucky wanted to learn the song too. So he tried singing with you no matter how deep and rough his voice sounds compared to yours. Even after years of practice, as well as a couple of teasing from the gang, there’s no question you and Bucky are going to need some more time to sound better. Luckily, you have the rest of your lives to practice when he knelt down, a velvet box in hand, a wide grin on his lips and a hopeful future together in mind. You two celebrated by performing a duet of your song in front of everyone with teary eyes and and he let you finish up the song before making the big announcement to your friends.

* * *

  _You told me once, dear, you really loved me_  
_And no one else could come between_  
_But now you've left me and love another_  
_You have shattered all of my dreams_

* * *

 Surprisingly enough, it was Bucky who made sure everything was perfect and Tony only helped him. He insisted everything should be perfect on your wedding, not a single petal out of place. A simple wedding would be fine with you as long as he's the one you're marrying and he had told you that he felt the same but he admitted since he has the chance to make it the best, he wouldn't waste it. You'd think this wasn't his style but his reason was: "I always knew I can't give you everything you deserve, but if I can at our wedding, I'll do it. Nothing but the best for you, doll," he'll say, "plus it's not my money we're spending". You'd laugh as you shake your head and roll your eyes before he would sing that song again to push you into agreeing with him. And it always works, he always got you to finish the song too.

* * *

  _In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
_When I awake my poor heart pains_  
_So when you come back and make me happy_  
_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame_

* * *

 Photos were captured, memories were made, and tears were shed on that special day, by the happy bride and groom at the vows but it's mostly by Tony Stark who insisted to be the one to give you away as he saw you as the sister he should've had. Everything was excellent and amazing, looked like the right amount of over the top and simple. It was great, it was perfect. All those weeks of preparations just for this day paid off. Your friends and families were there to celebrate your marriage together. You two would laugh as you both swayed your bodies to the song that you have made yours. The song that was supposed to be sad, you two made so memorable, no sorrow was linked to it, so how could it be anything but a treasure? Neither one of you let nothing but smiles cross your faces on a day as special as this, you two promised as you both sang and finished your beloved song together.

* * *

  _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_

* * *

 You two slow dance to the song in your kitchen, forehead to forehead. Nothing could be better than this. Just the two of you, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, dancing blissfully to your song in your house, courtesy of Tony Stark at your wedding. How can you two ask for something better? Some domestic in such a dynamic like yours was more than welcomed. You both kissed as the song came to an end. As his wife, you would always finish the song for him. As your husband, he will be forever thankful.

* * *

  _You'll never know dear, how much I lo...ve you..._

* * *

 You never got to finish your song. So Bucky did it for you.

He leaned down, connected your foreheads and sang as he cried.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

One last look at you as he opened his eyes to see yours closed and still. Thoughts invading his mind. If only he was fast enough. If only he saw the man behind you. If only he didn't leave your side. He won't get to see you like this. He swallowed the growing heavy numbness in his chest. You wouldn't like to see him hating himself like that. His tears dropping to your once rosy cheeks now turning pale. He pulled you up to his chest, his own armor stained with the blood of who he loved. He clenched his teeth to stop the pain he felt before taking a deep breath to continue singing despite the tears and the words turning to sobs in his throat.

You always did finish your songs for him. So he had to finish this song for you just this once, just for this one last time he'll ever get to sing it for you for all the times you sang for him. Even if he did it sobbing while clutching your lifeless body helpless to his chest. _“Please finish it, for me.”_ He heard it, your own voice, calm and pleading. It was enough for him to continue.

_"Please don't take.. my sunshine away..."_


End file.
